Nervous
by Krypticmessage
Summary: When Peter states he could beat Neal in the nervous game, Neal calls his bluff. Awkward humor, but no real slash. Teen for some of the humor.


A/N This is going to be a one-shot right now, because I don't no if I want to actually post the story it was originally in. But I laughed writing this...I had to post it! I might revive the story later, if I get good reviews. It was mainly just humor and placing the characters in awkward situations.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own White Collar. Shocker. This is supposed to be awkward humor, but no real slash is planned. This was purely for fun, as two of my friends are almost always playing the nervous game. I love reviews (hint hint) and I hope y'all enjoy.

The Nervous Game.

"So let me get this straight." Peter Burke tossed a FBI file down with a sigh. "You suspect the bank president's son of embezzling the missing funds?" He shook his head."The kid's seventeen." Neal Caffery reclined back in his chair. "Never underestimate youth. He may be young but he's a mathlete and a computer genius. He has the resources and knowledge to pull it off." The reformed con man pursed his lips. "But that would also mean he locked that girl in the vault intentionally. She had no air within twenty minutes."

"Horrible way to go. That means Jack Benson is a cold-blooded killer." Peter shook his head. "But, per your suggestion, I asked Jones to get some statements from classmates about him. Direct quote from one: 'He's a great guy, helping out kids with homework, up to parties all the time, great team captain. One of his exes commented that he would often be playing the 'nervous game' with classmates to lighten the mood.'" Burke threw the notepad down.

"Sounds like a decent enough kid. That's why I don't trust him ." Neal tapped his fingers together.

"Come on, Neal. There are some genuinely good kids out there." Neal rolled his eyes.

"Sure. A kid that plays the nervous game is totally squeaky clean."

Peter frowned. "What is the nervous game?"

Neal smiled. "It's where each one is trying to make the other nervous, no matter what it takes-" He broke off. "You have never played the nervous game?"

"No, I can honestly say I never have." Burke straightened his tie.

"That is probably for the best." Caffery commented lightly, picking up the file Peter had dropped and opening it.

"What, exactly, was that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, Peter, come on. You'd lose in a few seconds." Neal shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Peter placed his coffee down. "I could beat you."

"Peter, come on. Don't even." Neal warned.

"No. I mean it. I could beat you."

"Want to test it?" Neal asked suddenly, eyes sparking with mischief.

"No, I don't need to test-what are you doing?" The latter part came as the younger consultant stood and crossed the room to Peter's side.

"You started this." Neal grinned evilly.

"Neal, don't even think about it-" The agent leaned back as the con man sat in his lap.

"Neal, get off. Now."

"I can't leave until you say you're nervous." Neal smiled, leaning close to the other man. "Are you nervous?"

"Not especially." The older man tried to push Caffery away. The consultant dodged his hands and looped one arm around Peter's shoulder. He rested his head on the agent's shoulder.

"Now, are you nervous?" His voice was lower, silkier. Peter swallowed, feeling a blush coming to his cheeks. He fought it down, thinking _Caffery has never beaten me before. He's not going to beat me now. _With a silent apology to Elizabeth, Burke brought his arm down around Neal.

"Nope." He tried to match the silky tone Neal had used. "Are you?"

Caffery shifted slightly. "Nope."

Peter felt the man tense and was prepared for Neal to try again to make him surrender.

"How about now?" Neal rested his other hand on Peter's chest, fiddling with his tie. "You got to be a little nervous."

Peter smiled. "Not even. Admit it; you can not beat me."

"Ah, but I am just getting started." Neal whispered.

For some reason that statement made Peter start to feel a little nervous. So far he had known the reformed thief wouldn't do anything too terrible, the stakes weren't high enough. But losing face in front of the FBI agent that caught him would just be high enough to make Caffery do something crazy.

"Neal-" Peter warned. "I can still put you in handcuffs."

"I didn't think you went for that kinky stuff, Peter." Neal said teasingly.

_Bad usage of words, Burke. _Peter told himself as he fought back another blush. The momentary note to self made him loosen his guard for one second. That second was all Neal needed to think of his next move.

He brought one of his hands up and started stroking Peter's ear. It worked every had never lost the nervous game and he didn't plan to now. Of course, he only played with woman. Except for that one time...but those stakes were extremely high.

"Neal, stop that." Peter's annoyance showed through.

"Not until you say you're nervous." Neal said in a singsong, daring the other to do something.

_Straight lace Peter wouldn't thin k of anything to do. _ Neal thought to himself. He was wrong.

"No, you say you're nervous." The agent suddenly reached up and dug his fingers into the consultant's hair. "You know you are." He pulled Neal's face closer to his own, breathing slowly.

Neal felt unbalanced; Peter hadn't cracked instantly. And having his hair pulled was very unsettling. He hated to admit it; but he was a little nervous that he had underestimated Peter's will to win.

Neal swallowed. "Nope."

"How about now?" Peter dealt the death blow; he quickly kissed Neal's nose.

"Oh God! I'm nervous, okay? I'm nervous!" Neal jumped away, falling backwards unto the carpet. "You win!"

Peter smiled, standing up smugly. Then something struck him. Horribly. His office was glass paneled. And it was the busiest time of the day in the office. About twenty fellow agents were staring right at him and Caffery. He groaned. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

I had a whole story around this; with quite a few awkward moments in the mix. But my computer ate the file and I don't know if I want to retype it...what do you think? Review, please


End file.
